Gail O'Grady
|birthplace = Detroit, Michigan |family = Jan O'Grady Jim O'Grady Michael O'Grady Michael Colton O'Grady Richard Dasko Severin Wunderman Jeffrey Byron Steve Fenton Anthony J. Pellegrino John Stamatakis |yearsactive = 1986-present }}Gail Ann O'Grady is an American actress best known for her role as Helen Pryor in the NBC drama American Dreams. Biography O'Grady was born on January 23, 1963, to Jan and Jim O'Grady. Why O'Grady wanted to be an actress is unknown. What is known is that she grew up in Wheaton, Illinois, and graduated from Wheaton North High School. O'Grady got her first on-screen role in 1986, when she was cast in the comedic western film ¡Three Amigos!, although her scenes were cut in the final print. O'Grady got her first major role in 1993, when she was cast as Donna Abandando, the squad's first P.A.A. that briefly dated Greg Medavoay, for 58 episodes of the hit police procedural series NYPD Blue. Since then, O'Grady has appeared in TV shows and movies Code Black, Major Crimes, Lycan, Castle, American Dreams, Boston Legal, The Mentalist, An American Carol, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Circle, The Crazy Ones, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds O'Grady portrayed Krystall Richards, the third ex-wife of David Rossi who invited him over for her daughter's wedding, in the Season Thirteen episode "The Dance of Love". She then reprises her role in Season Fourteen episodes "Starter Home", "Ashley", "Chameleon", and "Truth or Dare", as well as the Season Fifteen episode "And in the End...". Filmography *Criminal Minds - 6 episodes (2019-2020) TV episodes - Krystall Richards *Manipulated (2019) - District Attorney Diane Conrad *Deviant Love (2019) - Marlene *Identity Theft of a Cheerleader (2019) - Angie Patterson *His Wives and Daughters (2017) - Donna Banks *Lycan (2017) - Ms. Fields *Training Day (2017) - Claire Millstone *Love on Ice (2017) - Mia Lee *Fresh Off the Boat (2016) - Gail O'Grady *Enough About Jack (2015) - Gail *The Right Girl (2015) - Martha Howard *Code Black (2015) - Margaret O'Brien *Revenge - 11 episodes (2014-2015) - Stevie Grayson *Mothers of the Bride (2015) - Debra Wolf *Justice Served (2015) - Doctor Helen Florentine *The Mystery Cruise (2013) - Alvirah Meehan *The Crazy Ones (2013) - Hannah Sharples *Sins of the Preacher (2013) - Susan Parker *Major Crimes (2013) - Anne Brand *Rules of Engagement (2013) - Joan *Castle (2013) - Margo Gower *Shadow on the Mesa (2013) - Mona Eastman *Hawaii Five-0 (2011) - Sharon Archer *Necessary Roughness (2011) - Anne Marie *Chromeskull: Laid to Rest 2 (2011) - Nancy *Memphis Beat (2011) - Chloe Archer *Hellcats - 19 episodes (2010-2011) - Wanda Perkins *After the Fall (2010) - Doctor Susan Miles *Circle (2010) - Doctor Green *Drop Dead Diva (2010) - Mrs. Thomas *The Forgotten (2010) - Kerry Denver *The Deep End (2010) - Susan Oppenheim *CSI: NY (2009) - Millie Taylor *True Jackson, VP (2009) - Sophie Girard *The House That Jack Built (2009) - Hannah *Ghost Whisperer (2009) - Karen Westen *Living Out Loud (2009) - Emily Marshall *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2009) - Ruth Walker *Empire State (2009) - Laurel Cochrane *Desperate Housewives - 4 episodes (2008) - Anne Schilling *CSI: Miami (2008) - Doctor Rachel Marsh *An American Carol (2008) - Jane Wagstaffe *The Mentalist (2008) - Juniper Tolliver (uncredited) *All I Want for Christmas (2007) - Sara Armstrong *Cane (2007) - Senator Finch *Boston Legal - 7 episodes (2007) - Judge Gloria Weldon *Las Vegas (2007) - Erin Hudson *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007) - Mrs. Towne *The Sitter (2007) - Meghan Eastman *Monk - 3 episodes (2002-2007) - Miranda St. Claire/Lovely Rita *Hidden Palms - 8 episodes (2007) - Karen Hardy *Two and a Half Men - 2 episodes (2006) - Mandi *Hot Properties - 13 episodes (2005) - Ava Summerlin *Mayday (2005) - Anne Metz *American Dreams - 61 episodes (2002-2005) - Helen Pryor *More Sex & the Single Mom (2005) - Jess Gradwell *Tricks (2004) - Jane *The Sure Hand of God (2004) - Molly Bowser *Sex & the Single Mom (2003) - Jess Gradwell *Lucky 7 (2003) - Rachel Myer *Hope Ranch (2002) - June Andersen *Hostage Negotiator (2001) - Theresa Foley *Ally McBeal (2001) - Helena Fisher *Sleep Easy, Hutch Rimes (2000) - Olivia Wise *Out of Sync (2000) - Maggie Stanley *Another Woman's Husband (2000) - Susan Miller *Walking Across Egypt (1999) - Elaine Rigsbee *Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo (1999) - Claire *NYPD Blue - 58 episodes (1993-1999) - Donna Abandando *Two of Hearts (1999) - Molly Saunders *Medusa's Child (1997) - Vivian Henry *Every 9 Seconds (1997) - Janet *Two Voices (1997) - Kathleen Anneken *The Three Lives of Karen (1997) - Karen Winthrop/Emily Riggs/Cindy Last *That Old Feeling (1997) - Rowena *The Gail O'Grady Project (1996) - Unknown Character *Promised Land (1996) - Pam Riley *Celtic Pride (1996) - Carol O'Hara *Nothing Lasts Forever (1995) - Doctor Page Taylor *Trial by Fire (1995) - Paulette Gill *She Stood Alone: The Tailhook Scandal (1995) - Lieutenant Paula Coughlin *Burke's Law (1994) - Patricia Stone *Silk Stalkings (1993) - Betty Whitburn-Marks *Designing Women - 2 episodes (1993) - Kiki Kearney *Time Trax (1993) - Kristen *Murder, She Wrote (1992) - Robin Dishman *The Hit Man (1991) - Sara *Parker Kane (1990) - Cindy Ellis *Hardball (1990) - Unknown Character *People Like Us (1990) - Rebecca Bailey *Anything But Love (1990) - Unknown Character *Matlock - 2 episodes (1986-1990) - Julia McCullough *Nobody's Perfect (1990) - Shelly *Cheers (1990) - Laura Walton *Superboy (1989) - Victoria Letour *Spellcaster (1988) - Jackie *Blackout (1988) - Caroline Boyle *China Beach - 2 episodes (1988) - Georgia Lee *In the Heat of the Night (1988) - Pauline Slade *She's Having a Baby (1988) - Laura *Billionaire Boys Club (1987) - Judy *Werewolf (1987) - Victim in VW *¡Three Amigos! (1986) - Unknown Character Official Account * Gail O'Grady on Twitter * Gail O'Grady on Facebook * Gail O'Grady on Instagram * Gail O'Grady on Insstar.com * Gail O'Grady on Instagweb.com * Gail O'Grady on Buzzcent.com * Gail O'Grady on Insstars.com * Gail O'Grady on Photostags.com 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses